english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Maile Flanagan
Maile Flanagan (born May 19, 1965) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Naruto Uzumaki in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2010) - Macy, Sheep (ep1) *Disney Fish Hooks (2010) - Sunny (ep6) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Piggley Winks *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Bicycle Kid (ep23), Melvin (ep23), Tomato Guy (ep23) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Bruce (ep12), Clerk (ep1), Dino Lady (ep5), Dumble#2 (ep12), JR Barton, JR Elephant, Kid#3 (ep13), Kid#4 (ep13), Kid#5 (ep13) *Shimmer and Shine (2017) - Grunts (ep39) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Boy 'Movies' *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Aardvark Mom *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Aliga-Tory, Orangu-Tammy *Rango (2011) - Lucky 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Last Prince of Atlantis (2018) - Sea Turtle 'TV Specials' *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Donnie Munson Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Additional Voices *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto (2005-2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto (ep377) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Menma, Naruto Uzumaki *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Naruto Uzumaki *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Naruto Uzumaki Video Games 'Video Games' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Naruto Uzumaki 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Boy, Casino Guide, Hunter, Researcher, Resident, Rhett *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Naruto Uzumaki, System Voice *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ninja Council (2006) - Naruto Uzumaki, System Voice *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Girl Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Mecha Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Naruto Uzumaki *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors